One Hell of a Ninja
by selenacossiov
Summary: "Father why does everyone treat me differently.""Kira it's because you are special than other people.""Why am I the only one different and everyone hates me?"Kira looked down on her self"Their are people that are like you Kira since you parents died I'm the one to protect you and nothing will happen in my watch."Who new He was so wrong after that.The one he called daughter gone.


I'm Uchiha Kira...well Hatake Kira it's been hard for me in general these few days. I've seen strange people wearing dresses, I'm one hell of a ninja.

After being taken out of my world to this one it's been hard getting food I have some money back home but if I'm from another place then that means my money doesn't work here.

I've seen rich spoiled brats here they were irritating just to noisy mostly a blonde little girl with curly hair.

"MOmmY BuY Me ThAt ToY!" A girl screamed as I walked passed them.'be quiet for once.'

I saw a shadow run past me I felt negative energy behind me. "Sebastian find me something sweet." A boy around 5'0 small blue haired with some fancy clothing. He had a black eye patch on his right eye and his blue eye was so beautiful.

"Who the hell are you looking at?!" I hear the small boy yell "Oh my sincere apologies I'm new here in England and I don't have a home I would be glad if I could stay with you and your butler." (Who says that?!?)

I saw the butler come out with some sweets. He was tall,taller then me he was attractive, he looked intelligent but something hides under him. " My lord is she annyoing you?" As he walked in front of me. "Sebastian your scaring her,she's done nothing but she'd like to have a place to stay for a few days but you can ask her what she needs."

The kid was a smart mouth for sure but understands. "So what's your name Ms?" His red eyes were sure killer's and how he acted was a man for sure. "I-i just need a place to stay or a place I can work to stay for a while." I fiddled as he still kept looking at my black eyes. "Well Ms. Don't worry,we have you covered you can work as the Phantomhive maid we'll talk about it as we go back to the manor."

I was greeted by his smile he acted kind and sweet but everyone has a dark side to them. I grabbed my case that was next to me and I saw him quickly come to my aid holding the luggage.

Their was a carriage their for the three of us I stood their amazed ' So this is how they go to places they need to go. It's the same almost back home, I saw Sebastian lift my luggage at top of the carriage. He opens the door for the two of us to go in. I see their is a beautiful decoration of a light blue color. "So what's your name." I smile "My name is Uchiha Kira or Hatake Kira and sorry if I have gotten you confused but my real name is Kira" He nods as he gets out a pen and a paper "So how old are you Kira you don't look that old."

I nod "yes I'm 17 I'm turning 18 next year." I hear him hum "is that so hm do you have any fighting skills that I should know of?"

"Umm... I know how to fight since I was 5 years old and yeah." He wrote everything down as we spoke for a kid he sure knows what he's doing. "So how old are you since you are a good age for having a huge company and I was born into a family of power so I know how you feel I have to take care of a clan that doesn't exist anymore only a few are left."

He looked at me shocked I smile " So is that all my Lord? I say a little irritated from all the questions he has asked. "It is all today you'll be a maid helping Sebastian and be mindful with the servants." As the carriage door was opened Sebastian came put waiting for Ciel to come off and Sebastian grabbed my hand taking me out of the carriage.

The manor it was huge and beautiful it was big as the Hokage monuments but it was bigger than the hill.

"Sebastian take care of Kira while your at it and take her to her room get her the things she needs I'll call you later." He yelled as he went off to his study. "Right this way my lady." As Sebastian said that walking up were Ciel was before. Their were paintings on the walls and the walls.

"Here this is were you'll sleep in and if you need anything here is a bell to call us." I nod while I start to unpack. The beautiful blue colors were on the walls and paintings with some black as well.

"Oh and Sebastian today could you be kind and take me a tour of the manor?" I say as I take the clothing out of my luggage putting them on the hangers.

"Sure my lady." He bowed and walked out the room.

'I've got to remember I must'n fall in love with him, he's good looking and all but I can't I wouldn't want myself broken again like Sasuke did.' After I finished I went down to see Sebastian outside my room waiting for me. "Ready for the tour?" I nod and we walk down. As he shows me to were the kitchen garden and other things I must know.

I saw that some people had left after Sebastian showed me every where. But a man with yellow hair in a white suit looked pissed off of something.

As we passed together I glared at him but he played no attention to me.

He has something up his sleeve I need to watch out.

I rolled the cart up to the masters room,as I tried to open the door it was locked and I saw that I heard no answer or anything in the room.

I started to pick the door's lock and I heard it click as I opened the door. I saw no one was their.

I felt a chakra far from here but it wasn't that strong. Each person has chakra inside themselves even if they don't have a lot they have some. I found his chakra but it was too far to know were but I saw Sebastian looking at me as I tried to find Ciel. "Sebastian go to Azzurro Vanel house it's the only place that he would have been taken." Sebastian nodded and he left with something in his hands.

I had my kunai in my hand and threw it somewhere around Azzurro Vanel manor. I started walking out of the manor and saw some sand come my way. I dissapeared before a disaster would happen to my face. I saw that their were some servants waiting for Sebastian. A smirk was on my face 'this will be fun.'

I started to attack them with out them looking at me they started shooting as I kept dodgeing their bullets each bullet missed but I caught some throwing them at them as each one fell to the ground. More guns were shot while I saw the door fly open and I was still in the air. I saw him smirking I smile and throw a kunai at the person who was behind me.

"I took care of them we need to get back to Master Ciel." He nods as he opens the door he walks in first and is left on the floor in front of me. 'He's dead!'

I stepped inside the room and the men had their guns in my face. "Move to the ground lady we don't want to hurt you." I smile "Oh my, if you were gentlemen would you be so kind and don't shoot I'm just a weak little girl." I walked behind them as the fell down from my touch. I smirked "if that was even true."

I grabbed their heads making them hit togethor as they fell down.

"Get up Sebastian stop playing around you idiot." As Master Ciel said that I saw a body come up from the floor. I saw more men cone out of their hiding place as Sebastian's threw up each bullet hitting the people who were still here.

"Stop or I'll shoot him." He held the gun at his head. I ran straight to him "Oh you say. I'm here what will you do." I moved my hands on his shoulders as I saw him almost pull the trigger. I grabbed the gun before he was going to kill him. "You shouldn't have done that for sure." I held the gun throwing it up and down "So for this gun you say you just pull this trigger right?"

I start pointing it at Azzurro Vanel as he begged "I beg you please don't kill me I'll pay you more then he has payed you." Sebastian had Ciel untied and on the red chair looking at me as I held the gun at him. " I serve only my master and she wouldn't as well she chose to stay with us and protect our master she would never come back on her word or even go against us."

Sebastian said as he held his hand up. "I'm bound to my master you can see I follow his orders only I wouldn't do no harm to him you see, I'm one hell of a butler." His red eyes turned fushcia and Ciels contract seal. "This fun is over now." I heard Master Ciel say as the room got darker.

"Close your eyes Kira." I only listened and heard his screams.

As the screams ended I saw blood on the walls as Master Ciel was asleep as Sebastian held him in his arms.

"So Sebastian your a demon I can tell your eyes changed when we were at Azzurro Vanel house." I whispered allowing him to hear my soft voice.

"Yes I'm a demon but I didn't want to spoil you Kira it's just my form." I heard him chuckle I saw the estate in front of us as we got closer. I smile but I feel a little pain in my hand. "Oh my Kira I see your hand is a little sprained when we are in the manor I'll make your hand feel better." I saw him smile

"Oh don't worry Sebastian I can do it it's just I noticed right now." I laugh as my cheeks felt warm and turn red.

"Kira don't worry I'll make your hand better but I'm a demon as you have said, I've made a contract to help him fulfill his wish to have revenge on the people who have killed his family. After his wish is fulfilled I'll have to eat his soul that's all" Sebastian said as Ciel was starting to wake up.

Sebastian was taller than me by 6 inches but Naruto and Sasuke are taller then me now.

'I'll save you Ciel even if it means for my soul to be taken you'll have a better life then I did.' That thought had stayed in my mind.


End file.
